


Dead Man's Chest

by sicklersstories



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklersstories/pseuds/sicklersstories
Summary: This story takes place sometime during Season 3 and is a stand alone story. It's about a murdered pirate and a costume party. Silly banter included!Author's Note: I started writing this in 2011 in honor of the Season 4 premiere and because of Talk Like A Pirate Day. I finished it in honor of the Season 5 premiere and TLAPD 2012.Originally written in 2012.





	Dead Man's Chest

  

** Dead Man’s Chest **

 

 

It was early. Too early for any sane person to be awake and yet that ringing was incessant. Rick Castle grumbled something impolite from beneath his fluffy coverlet and reached across his nightstand to where his cell phone was blaring its catchy little jingle.

            As he cracked one eye open to look at the heathen who had dared to disturb his beauty rest, he noticed that it was still night outside. But once he saw the caller, both his eyes snapped open. There was only one person who would dare to call at this hour, and she had been given permission to do so.

            Castle flipped the phone open and tried to sound nonchalant and awake. However, what came out was somewhere between a cough and an obscenity.

            “Hello to you too, Castle.” Kate Beckett’s alto voice greeted him, a hint of laughter behind it.

            “Kate, so nice to hear from you...and so early.” He feigned hurt feelings but she was having none of it.

            “We’ve got a...”

            But he cut her off, already knowing where this was going. “A dead body. My favorite, and so close to Halloween too.” He chuckled and started to get out of bed.

Beckett chuckled too and then gave him the address.   


As Castle pulled his car into a lot at the southern end of Battery Park, he could see the police tape from where he sat. Beckett was already there, questioning a young woman who looked like she belonged in a fashion magazine. Tall with jet black hair, Castle could see her twisting a handkerchief between nervous fingers.

Before he joined them though, he took stock of the scene of the crime. He nodded to Esposito who was depositing the murder weapon into a plastic bag as evidence. “Morning bro. We got another weird one.” He raised an eyebrow at the sword in his hands and gave Castle a lopsided smile.

“But I love the weird ones; so full of intrigue and drama.” He raised his hand in a flourish.

“Drama or lunacy, same thing.” That was Ryan, joining them and offering coffee.

As Castle took his with a sincere nod of thanks, he cocked his head towards the body. “I know it’s close to Halloween, but seriously? What’s with the Captain Hook routine?”

 

“The full moon, it really brings out the freak shows.” Esposito shook his head. “But Beckett wants you to listen in while she questions the next of kin, before we dive into why the vic is dressed like Long John Silver.”

Castle nodded and then walked over to Beckett.

“...I just don’t know what I’m going to do!” the young woman was saying as fresh tears started to leak down her pink cheeks.

“Please calm down, Miss Pennypacker. I want to help you, but I need you to tell me everything you remember from last night.” Beckett eyed Castle and then rolled her eyes. She hated the sobbers. This was his cue to come to her rescue and be her knight in shining armor.

Without missing his entrance, Castle stepped up to them and offered Miss Pennypacker a new, clean tissue from his jacket pocket. “Hi, Miss Pennypacker was it? I’m Rick. And I know Detective Beckett here can seem gruff but she means well. Just take a moment to calm yourself and then tell us everything that happened to you last night.” He raised his eyes to Beckett, silently questioning her.

            “Danielle Pennypacker is the victim’s girlfriend and was with him last night, before he was murdered.

            “Whatever you can tell us might help us catch whoever did this to...” He searched for the vic’s name.

            “Jack. Captain Jack Rackham.” Danielle offered.

             Castle’s eyes flashed briefly with mirth which he quickly hid from her.

            He covered it up by asking her more questions. “That’s…an unusual name. Was he really a captain?”

            She sniffed and finally looked him in the eye. She had deep brown eyes which were almost black and they were widened in fear and something else that Castle couldn’t quite place.

            “No, it’s his piratesona. The name he goes by within our circle of friends when we’re in character. His real name’s Jack too though.”

            Castle nodded, urging her to continue.

            “We were out last night, sailing through uncharted territory when...”

            “Did you say ‘uncharted territory’ and ‘sailing’?” Beckett was suspicious.

            “Aye, er, I mean yes. When we dress up with our pirate names, we essentially are the characters. And since we’re pirates, we tend to use pirate terms when we talk.” She chuckled half-heartedly.

            Beckett nodded. “Please, continue.”

            “I was with him until about 11:45pm when our current adventure ended and then I went home.”

            “Can anyone verify that for you?” Beckett asked gently.

            “I live with my best friend Sara who was with me; she’s a pirate too.”

            Beckett nodded, jotting down contact information for the other woman.

            “That’s all for now Miss Pennypacker. We’ll be in touch.”

            “Thank you, we’ll do the best that we can.” Castle finished as they both walked back towards Esposito and Ryan.

 

            As they shared what they’d learned from Danielle Pennypacker with the other two detectives, Castle got his first full look at the victim, in all his crimson glory.

            Lying flat on his back, the man was dressed like he belonged at a Renaissance Faire. He even had the hat with feather which was lying by an outstretched hand.

            Even with all the crimson and gold decorations, Castle could easily make out the large slash wound across the man’s chest. Made from the sword, or cutlass, as Ryan pointed out, that was now in evidence. It seemed like a simple, if overly dramatic crime.

            Before any of them could leave however, Lanie held up a hand. “I’ve got something interesting for you first.” She held up a tweezers in her purple-gloved hand. In it was a silver earring. Beckett peered at it closely and then eyed the dead body. “That doesn’t look like it matches his costume.”

            Castle smirked, “Please, it’s called ‘garb’.”

            Esposito looked at him skeptically. “And how would you know that?”

            Castle shrugged. “I’ve been known to don a few pieces of garb in my day. I even went as Casanova once for Halloween.”

            “Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Beckett rolled her eyes.

            Lanie huffed to get their attention. “You’re right, it doesn’t match. So we can only assume that it’s from someone else’s ‘garb’.”

            Ryan pulled out his pad of paper. “We’ve got two other people and their piratesonas that we can question. Maybe one of them is more inclined to dress in silver than gold?”

            Beckett nodded and glanced briefly at his list. Then she issued further orders. “We’ll track down these other people and question them and then meet you back at the precinct. You two see if you can figure out what that earring goes to. If you can find a manufacturer or maker, you can question them to see if they remember who purchased it.”

 

            The sun was just cresting the horizon when Castle and Beckett pulled into the apartment complex where Danielle and Sara lived.

            “Don’t you ever hate having to wake people at this hour?” Castle asked her.

            “It’s often best to ask people as soon as possible, that way you can catch them when they lie easier. Plus, not everyone is a night owl like you.     “

            He feigned being indignant. “Writers are notorious for keeping odd hours; it makes us more alluring and mysterious.  But admit it; you just like hearing my smoky voice first thing in the morning.”

She smirked and shook her head. “No, with you it’s just payback.”

 

 The woman that answered the door could only be Sara as even at this hour, she was dressed in full pirate regalia. When she answered the door, the live parrot on her shoulder should have also been a clue.

“Avast, wot be yeh wantin me buckoes?” She was even wearing an eye patch and was squinting with her good eye horribly. The parrot squawked as if on cue.

Castle hid a smile as they stepped into the apartment.

What struck them both was how very different Danielle and Sara appeared. About half of the apartment was done up in nautical themes reminiscent of Treasure Island while the other half appeared normal, painfully so compared to the Jolly Roger waving in the breeze of a fan. Sara herself was short and had short brown hair pulled back behind a bandana. Her dimpled cheeks showed signs of smiling often and despite her eye patch, her green eye was alive and vibrant.

Beckett raised an eyebrow at Castle who shrugged.

When she saw Beckett flash her badge, she quickly dropped the act though and gestured towards a ship-shaped sofa. “Please, sit down.”

Beckett glanced down at her notes before beginning. “Miss Reed we’re investigating the death of Jack Wilcox. Can you tell us anything about him?”

Sara Reed nodded vigorously. “As you can see, Jack was into pirates just like we are. Danielle’s not into it as much, but we all get together with friends to reenact pirate adventures.”

“Like roleplaying?” Beckett prompted.

But Sara quickly shook her head. “Not exactly Detective, more like a lifestyle choice. Those of us who take it seriously live every day as pirates.” She gestured down at herself. “I go to work like this and everything.”

When Beckett traded a look with Castle, Sara shook her head. “I know it sounds odd, but some people feel more confident when dressed as someone else. As a young kid I had terrible self esteem issues which caused me to be extremely introverted and closed off to other people. But when I discovered that I could be adventurous, loud and fun through my piratesona it was easier to meet people and make friends. And I’m not the only one. Many people do this and living as a pirate isn’t the oddest one either.”

Castle nodded in understanding. “What can you tell us about the rest of your...crew?”

She gave him a smile that lit up her face. “As a writer, I’m sure you can understand the need to be creative which other people don’t always understand Mr. Castle.” She gave Beckett a sidelong look and Castle grinned.

“The other pirates in our immediate crew are John “Old Dad the Cooper” Fenwick and Tom Brown.”

“And can you give us their contact information? We’ll want to question them too.” Beckett asked with her pen poised over paper once again.

As she nodded and as she did so, the morning sunlight glinted off of a silver earring. Beckett glanced at it and then gave Castle a significant look. Sara was only wearing one earring and it looked suspiciously like the earring found at the murder scene.

 “Of course. But I’ll do you one better, there’s a pirate ball tomorrow night in honor of Halloween and every pirate crew in New York will be represented there. I’ve got some extra tickets for friends if you want them.” She smirked as she eyed them both up and down. “But you _must_ dress in garb; else they won’t let you in.”

Castle’s grin broadened as Beckett sighed resolutely. They could, of course, get in as part of the N.Y.P.D., but going in undercover was better and Castle knew it.

Castle and Beckett thanked Sara before leaving the apartment. Once back in Beckett’s Ford Crown Victoria, Beckett noticed that Castle was grinning again.   
            “If you tell me the murder suspect is really Jack Sparrow, I will shoot you now.”

Castle chuckled but shook his head. “Sadly no. But you should recognize the name Jack Rackham as he’s a pirate who you’ve probably heard of.” When Beckett merely waited as she pulled out into traffic, Castle continued.

“Captain Jack Rackham was the one who’s most famous for having two female pirates on his crew. And female pirates in the 1600’s are extremely rare, so to have not one, but two lady pirates in one crew is very strange indeed. One of them was named Mary _Reed_.”

Beckett’s eyes lit up in recognition. “And the other was Anne Bonney!”

Castle nodded with pride. “Correct.”

Beckett smiled in spite of herself. “Let me guess, John Fenwick and Tom Brown were part of Rackham’s crew too?”

Castle nodded. “I can only guess mutiny for this one.”

Beckett nodded. “Probably. And do you know where we can get pirate ‘garb’ on such short notice?”

He chuckled. “Of course.”  
            She just shook her head. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

The following night, Beckett went over to Castle’s apartment to find proper pirate garb for their adventure into being a pirate lifestyler for the Seven Seas Pirate Ball. When Martha answered the door, she smirked at Beckett’s resigned expression. The older woman ushered her inside. “Don’t worry dear; it’ll be more fun than you think. My son’s got my flash for theatre so he’s got several things to choose from. He’s in the study.”

Just as Beckett was about to enter the study, Castle leapt out of the doorway towards her with a weird looking pistol aimed at her chest. She gasped in spite of herself. Then he grinned and her look turned murderous.

“What? You don’t like my blunderbuss?” He said impishly.

She narrowed her eyes. “Your what?”

His demeanor changed from boyish fun to serious teacher as he began to explain the intricacies of pirate weaponry. “It’s a blunderbuss. Basically a large pistol-sized shotgun used for boarding enemy vessels. Do you like it? It’s an antique!”

Beckett rolled her eyes. Leave it to Castle to have antique firearms in his posh apartment.

He ushered her inside his study and she had to take a second look at him. He was already in his own garb and, though Beckett hated to admit it, it was impressive.

Castle was dressed in loose fitting black pants, an open white shirt which accentuated his chest, a blue overcoat with silver brocade and intricate lace work, black boots with silver buckles and a bandanna underneath a broad-brimmed hat complete with a long ostrich feather in it. He was also wearing a sword across his hip, a bandoleer opposite the sword and several bright and shiny pieces of jewelry.

Beckett pointed towards his left ear. “Is that an earring?”

He smiled proudly. “I want to be as authentically cheesy as possible.”

She chuckled. “I think you’ve nailed it.”

He grabbed her arm and ushered her over to a table in the corner where there were several full outfits laid out for her inspection.

She tentatively touched a corner of one of the outfits: a full length brown skirt. Castle grabbed another piece of clothing and held it out for her. “I think you’d be perfect as my saucy wench!”

Beckett huffed in indignation. “Nice try Castle.”

He looked forlorn. “But how else can I see where your elusive tattoo is?”

She simply growled at him and chose a different outfit.

 

Once she was outfitted in proper pirate attire, they drove to the party. As they were about to get out of the car, Castle leaned towards Beckett and smiled sincerely. “I think you made a wise choice with the female pirate outfit. It suits you better than a grog-slinging bar wench.”

Beckett smiled in return. “Thanks.”

She had chosen tight fitting black pants with black boots that went up to her thighs, a loose-fitting blue shirt and a simple bandanna which allowed her hair to fall freely. She had gone for neat and discreet and was wearing a boarding axe on one hip and a pistol on the other.

They had decided it would be best if they looked like they were together, so Beckett’s outfit complimented and matched Castle’s.

 

When they got to the door, the bouncer, a large man dressed in stripped pants and shirtless with a ship tattooed across his chest, eyed them appreciatively, glanced at their tickets and then nodded them inside.

Once they entered the party, it was like they had entered a different world and left the real world at the door. The inside of the building had gone from a typical New York recreation hall to full on pirate regalia. There was even a pirate ship in the corner for pictures. There were vendors selling weaponry, cooks hawking things like canon ball sandwiches, a dance floor with a live band playing 17th century instruments and everywhere they looked were people in elaborate costumes. Anything from British naval officer uniforms to full, hoop-skirted women’s ball gowns, to one guy dressed as Blackbeard, complete with smoking hair. Everything was so colorful and alive that Beckett had a hard time not being amazed at the details.

Castle steered them towards a drink stand so they could get away from the main crowd.

“How do we find Fenwick and Brown?” Beckett was overwhelmed at the extravagancy.

Castle smirked. “Find their Jolly Roger of course.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Their what?”

He rolled his eyes. “You never watched Pirates of the Caribbean did you? A Jolly Roger is a pirate’s flag. Captain Rackham’s is the most recognizable one too; a skull and crossed cutlasses.”

 He pointed across the room to a group of four people, all standing below the famous Jolly Roger flag.

“That must be them. C’mon, let’s go say Aaarrrrr!”

Beckett rolled her eyes but let Castle lead her that way.

 

On their approach, Castle called out jovially. “Avast me hearties! Wot say you scurvy dogs join me an’ me wench in a round o’ grog?”

Beckett mentally decided to count the times Castle would call her his wench for the rest of the evening and then enact payback. In the meantime, she smiled pleasantly and put a hand on Castle’s arm. “What he means is, I’m Detective Kate Beckett and this is Rick Castle and we’d like to question you regarding Jack Wilcox’s death.”

“Captain Jack Rackham.” Castle corrected.

Beckett rolled her eyes but played along. “Aye, Captain Rackham.”

One in the group, a middle-aged man with caramel colored skin and curly black hair, stepped forward. “I be Old Dad the Cooper and I will parlay with ye.”

 

They stepped away from the group and Cooper dropped the pirate act. He turned serious brown eyes towards Beckett. “It’s so awful that he’s gone. I’ll cooperate with anything you need.”

Beckett nodded in thanks. “What can you tell us about Jack? Where was he last night?”

Cooper shrugged. “He was with all of us last night, while we were sailing towards Tortuga, just like usual.”

Castle prompted. “How late were you out?”

Cooper took a moment to think then answered. “They left the rest of us at about 11:40pm.

“They who?” Beckett asked.

“Danielle and Jack. She said she had a headache and wanted to go home.”

Beckett continued scribbling notes on her pad as Cooper continued. “But I didn’t buy that. Earlier in the evening they’d shown up late, which was unlike the captain. He’s so dedicated, you know? Danielle said it was because she couldn’t find the right earring to match her corset, but Jack had looked upset like they’d been arguing.”

“And when Danielle saw Sara, she got this look on her face like she wanted to keelhaul her.”

Beckett looked up in confusion and Castle explained. “Basically kill.” Beckett narrowed her eyes.

Cooper sighed and then leaned towards them and spoke in conspiring tones. “Danielle sort of came in late to the game and she’s never really gotten as into it as the rest of us.” He shrugged. “But I don’t think she likes that Sara spends extra time with the captain since they’re both so into the lifestyle and she’s not.”

Castle and Beckett traded a look and then thanked Cooper for his time.

 

They then approached Sara, who was twisting the laces on her skirt nervously in her fingers. Beckett spoke quietly. “May we have a word with you Ms. Reed?”

Sara’s green eyes flashed in alarm but she nodded solemnly.

“How close were you with Jack?”

She looked at the floor and shrugged. “Average, I suppose. We’re on the same crew and dedicated to a life of piracy.” She laughed nervously. “Not that we really steal or anything.”

“Just relax Sara, we’re just asking questions.” Castle put in.

“Did it bother you that he was with Danielle?” Beckett asked.

Sara looked up, her eyes wide in alarm. “Of course not, she’s my best friend! I got along great with him, but he’s dating her so end of story.” She narrowed her eyes. “Hey, you guys don’t think he was cheating on her with me do you?”

Castle shook his head. “We’re just trying to piece the puzzle together…hey, why are you only wearing one earring?” He had just noticed that she was once again wearing only one silver earring.

Her hand flew to her ear and then she looked sheepish. “It was a gift from the captain last year for my birthday. They’re one of my favorite pair.”

Beckett raised an eyebrow. “Then why do you only have one?”

Sara sighed. “Because I lent the pair to Danielle the other night since she begged me to borrow them. She said they would go perfectly with her new cutlass. I think she had hoped to impress Jack with getting more into the lifestyle.”

Castle and Beckett exchanged knowing looks. They thanked Sara for her time and then approached Danielle who was talking with Tom Brown.

“May we have a word Ms. Pennypacker?”

 

Back at the precinct, with Danielle in handcuffs and behind bars, Beckett and Castle explained the whole thing to Ryan and Esposito. “As it turned out, Danielle had borrowed Sara’s earrings in order to frame her best friend for her boyfriend’s murder.” Beckett said.

“But why would she kill her own boyfriend?” Ryan asked.

“Simple: she thought he was fooling around with her friend. They’re both really into the lifestyle and she wasn’t. It was a classic act of a jealous wench.” Castle added.

Beckett rolled her eyes. “Hell hath no fury.”

Castle smiled. “Like a wench scorned.”

  

** THE END **

 

    


 


End file.
